The Designated Ugly Cass Friend
by lionsandduckiesandemonsohmy
Summary: Castiel Novak has a crush. Dean Winchester has hidden feelings. What happens when these to mix to try to help each other out? Will there be fireworks or nuclear explosions? Based off the movie The D.U.F.F.
1. The DUFF

Chapter One: The D.U.F.F.

"C'mon Cass. All of us are going. Please it's just one party." Charlie was pulling books out of her locker while trying to convince Castiel to go to prom. It's not like Cass wasn't a super social person he just HATED prom with all his heart. He was in the very exclusive gay group at school. The only ones who would suck it up and admit it.

Charlie Bradbury. She was the nerd but she was gorgeous anyone could see it she was a professional hacker.

Gabriel Milligan. He was the artsy one always talking about how he was going to be famous and he definitely could he had all the skill and he was cute just not Cass's type.

Castiel Novak. He well he was the other one. He was cute and all just didn't really try.

"Hey! Charlie, Gabe!" Then there was Lisa Braeden. She was the popular, pretty, and totally completely straight one. She's the girl who would end up being Snooki on a reality show like Jersey Shore. People always wanted to be friends with her. She sauntered over with her entourage witch consisted of Becky and Eva. No one knew their last names they were just lucky that Lisa talked to them. "Party at my place tonight. Everyone's going to be there." Lisa handed them each an invite.

"Tonight? But it's Wensday." Cass was waiting for his invite.

"Um yeah. My parents are cool." Lisa could be a bitch.

"Okay my dad should be okay with it we'll be there."

"Oh. Sorry Cass but you have to have an official invite and I only have-" Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by Charlie tearing her invite in half and handing Cass half of it.

"There we go now he has one."

Lisa put on her best fake smile. "Okay I guess I'll see you there." She flipped her hair and walked off. Becky and Eva sneered and followed Lisa.

"Should I bring something or no? No okay not that type of party. Okay." Castiel called after them then turned around to catch up to Charlie and Gabe. "Hey I'll see you at my house later I gotta get my books." He waved and walked to his locker.

"Cass! Hey buddy." Cass sighed and shut his locker. You know that person that you might've been really good friends with when you were a kid like the person who you used to go everywhere with but now they kinda just annoy the shit out of you. Yeah that was Dean Winchester. He was the most popular guy at school also he was sorta a man whore, and Cass's next door neighbour.

"What do you want Dean? "

"Ooh that's not to nice maybe you could be a little sweeter to the only guy in your life.

"Dean even if you were the last person in the earth you would not be even be a guy in my life."

"Hey sweetie." Lisa walked up and began making out with Dean right there. Oh yeah those to were known as the relationship strobe light. You know on again off again infinite times. "Listen Cass I'm sorry that you can't get a guy at school but don't try to steal mine. He's not gay."

"Actually he came up to me so."

Lisa let out a shrill laugh "Oh I'm sure that happened. C'mon Dean." Lisa took his hand and pulled him away towards her class. Cass sighed again and walked away. At least he'd get to see his crush at the party.

"No I am not wearing that tank top!"

"C'mon Cass you will definitely catch his eye with this!" Charlie was trying to convince him to wear a tight peach tank top that would show off his arms but Cass refused.

"Naw I think I'm just gonna stick with my lucky party shirt." He got off his bed and walked to his closet and promptly started to dig into the back of his closet.

"Oh god Castiel not that shirt." Gabriel groaned.

"Seriously Cass don't do it." Charlie basically begged from her spot in front of Cass's bed while Gabe sat on his pillows.

"I'm doing it." Cass pulled out a plain grey shirt with the words LUCKY PARTY SHIRT written across it. "And I'm gonna add in some color." He reached into his closet with one hand and pulled out his favorite red plaid shirt.

"Oh God Cass I know nothing about fashion and even I know that you can't wear that." Charlie raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Nope I'm wearing it." Charlie and Gabe synchronized their groan.

"Fine I give up we can't help him Char." Gabe got up and grabbed Cass's laptop. "I'm just going to update my status then we can go."

"Okay." Cass walked to the bathroom and changed.

"Done lets go." Gabe shut the laptop and got up. Charlie followed him and Cass barely got to Gabe's car before they left.

"C'mon Cass. Dance with us!" Gabe practically dragged Cass onto the dance floor.

Cass fake coughed "Oh guys you know all this dancing is really making me parched I'm going to go get a drink I'll be right back." Cass walked off with Char and Gabe shouting protests after him. Cass stopped short sitting over there strumming a guitar and singing along in that beautiful British voice of his was Balthazar Milton. He was fabulous and Cass was crushing major.

Cass sighed as he walked up to the drink table. "Hey Cass." Cass groaned as Dean walked up behind him all happy fantasy's of Balthazar disappeared. "What aren't you happy to see me?" Dean shot him a shit eating grin and began to mix a drink.

"No, not at all like I'd rather be standing here next to Hitler."

"Ouch. Cass that hurt." He put a hand on his chest and mocked hurt. "So I was looking at Gabe tonight and he's looking fine. Do you know if he's seeing anyone." Dean went back to mixing two drinks as he talked.

"I'm sorry but its not my job to give you pervy information on my friends." Cass took the drink that Dean handed him.

"But it is you know as their D.U.F.F."

Cass's brows furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head. "Their what?"

"You know their D.U.F.F. You know their Designated Ugly Fat Friend."

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh no Cass I didn't mean it like that the D.U.F.F. doesn't always have to be this monstrous beast. I mean look at Adam." Dean pointed to Adam Milligan, Gabriel's little brother.

Cass looked where Dean was pointing. "What are you talking about Adam is beautiful."

"Yeah but his friends are hot."

"Oh my God that is such a you thing to say."

"Or like Garth you see him over there the tiny freshman he's doing his job as the D.U.F.F. right now. See he's giving Cassie info about me and he gets to talk to a hot senior and oh look at that," Dean pointed to a scrawny young guy talking to a pretty senior who thanked Garth for whatever information she got and kissed his cheek. "he even got a little action out of it without even trying."

"Hey Dean." Cassie winked as she walked by them.

"See its just how it works."

"I can't believe you."

"Listen its just the name it was given and it stuck it doesn't mean anything and-" Whatever Dean was about to say next was cut off by Cass throwing his drink in Deans face before walking away. "Cass c'mon what was that for."

Cass ignored him and walked away he took a bus home and immediately went up to his room, shut the drapes, grabbed his computer and sat at his desk. He pulled up Google and searched for information on The D.U.F.F. he found a few urban dictionary articles and a very offensive game. "I am not The D.U.F.F." He shut his laptop and flopped down onto the bed.

A/N: Hi for everyone reading I Will Be There Always I will finish that but I had this idea that just sorta struck me after I watched this movie. The D.U.F.F. I really thought it would be a cute Destiel story. Please review and tell me what you think this will be a multi-chapter but with school coming up I don't how long it will take to finish.


	2. Extra Extra Read All About Cass

Chapter two: Extra, Extra, Read all about Cass

"Okay so we need someone to write an article about what prom means to me. Well not to me but you know." Mr. Tran was very excited today and Cass wasn't sure he liked it. Obviously he was trying his hardest to shrink into his chair. No one else was worrying because Mr. Tran liked Cass the best and would probably pick him anyway. "Okay not all at once. C'mon someone? Anyone? Cass! Just the person I was hoping for!"

"Actually Sir I would rather no-"

"Cass I want you to write this article and bring your own special Cass sparkle to it. Okay?" Cass sighed he was already pissed at his friends. Now he had to deal with this.

"Really sir-"

"Your going to do this because you offered. Then your going to be like 'Oh no I didn't.' And I'm going to be like 'Oh yes you di-' 'Oh no I di-.' 'Yeas you did.'" Cass just watched in awe as he did this sassy little dance to match his words. Then had to refrain from bursting out in laughter.

"Fine."

"And that's why your my favourite your so excited." He walked behind Cass and shook his shoulders then lightly patted his head and walked away. "OKAY!..." Cass didn't really pay attention he was replaying what he hoped his conversation with his friends would go like. He absentmindedly picked at a loose thread on his GOT shirt and shifted in his pyjama pants.

He had woke up this morning and thought *screw it if their going to treat me like a D.U.F.F. then I'm going to dress like one.* He threw a grey GOT t-shirt on and red pyjama pants with Batman symbols on them. He had also thrown on a pair of lime green crocs because what the hell. Cass was just so pissed he didn't even try to look moderately good. The bell rang out and he leaped from his seat and sprinted from the room he did not want to have to talk to Mr. Tran today he was funny but just to much to handle.

He stopped at his locker and jammed his newspaper stuff in and then proceeded to grab his laptop for the library. He walked by snickering kids and some of them even yelled fag as he walked by but he didn't care, if he was late to the library they wouldn't let him in. Cass slipped through the door just as the bell rang and sat down next to Gabe. Charlie was working a computer behind them probably trying to get onto Facebook. Gabe was working on one of his drawings. Cass opened his laptop and pulled up word trying to figure out how to start writing this article. Charlie was the first to talk.

"So what did Mr. Tran give you this time?" She didn't even turn around she was completely engulfed in her hacking attempts.

"What does prom mean to me." Cass scoffed and bit his nail the longer he was here without confronting them the pissier he got.

"Maybe its a sign you know that you should go to the damn dance."

"Charlie please."

"Fine fine. But lighten up will ya." Charlie sighed and continued tapping away at her computer.

"Why because I'm so heavy." Charlie and Gabe just gave him a look.

Gabriel finally spoke "Hey will you look at this I need a laymen's opinion." He nudged his drawing apparently he was working on a new outfit towards him and looked for a clean sheet of paper.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh no laymen is just someone who doesn't know about fashion."

"Oh so your saying I don't have a fashion sense." Charlie slowly turned around in her chair.

"Whoa Cass touchy today?" Cass sat up straight.

"Outside now." He stood up and walked a few feet away.

"Okay what's going on your scaring Gabey over here."

"How could you guys!?"

"How could we what?"

"You made me your D.U.F.F.!"

It was Gabriel's turn to speak. "What the hell is a D.U.F.F.?"

"Your Designated Ugly Fat Friend! Dean told me." Charlie let out a little laugh.

"Dean made that up!? Wow that's impressive."

"Cass you are not our D.U.F.F."

"Yes I am! I'm the approachable one because I'm less hot than you two. Why else would people like you hang out with me?"

Charlie scoffed "Okay just because you think one of us looks better than you-"

"There it is I'm really glad you said that because it makes this so much easier." Cass pulled out his phone and tapped on it frantically. It made a little ding and then Gabe And Charlies phone go off. "Go ahead and check em." Gabe and Charlie fished their phones out of their pockets and checked them. Charlie gasped and Gabe spoke.

"You un-friended us!"

"That's right and you know what," Cass tapped on his phone a couple more times, "I unfollowed you on Tumblr."

"Well I'm unfollowing you on Twitter." Cass made a made face and tapped his phone a few more times.

"Now I'm unsubscribing from your vine."

Gabriel glared. "Good I don't like your loops."

"Ugh!" They all did that at the same time but Cass walked back to their table shut and grabbed his laptop.

"And don't you be creepin on my Pinterest, whores!" he walked out apologizing to the librarian.

Cass lazily mixed his chemicals together. Chemistry was getting kinda dull. "Hey how's it going over here?" Dean slinked over from his own lab station and leaned facing Cass's.

"What do you want."

"Hey what did I do?"

"You called me fat and ugly!"

"No I called you the D.U.F.F."

"Yeah which stands for the Designated Ugly Fat Friend. Don't you have to be working?"

"Naw my partners got it." Cass looked around him at his lab partner and snorted.

"Yeah Einstein over there looks like she's about to drink that acid." Dean turned around and saw her sniffing at the light green liquid in a beaker. "By the way I work alone."

"I was going to ask about Gabe."

"Get out of here before I murder you."

"No you like me to much." Cass gave him a bitch-please-I-will-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands-and-enjoy-it look. Which seemed to work cause Dean went back to his lab station and his partner, Ruby her name was Ruby, was all over him within seconds. Cass sighed and went back to working until the bell rang twenty-minutes later.

"Dean I'd like to see you after class." Mrs. Milton, Balthazar's mom, called just before the Bell rang. Cass slowly packed his stuff up so he could listen to the exchange. "Dean I'm sorry but until you pick your grades up going to be cut from the football team."

"What! No! Shouldn't coach Crowley have a say in it!?"

"He agrees and so does the principal and your parents."

"You don't understand this upcoming game is everything I've been working for. It's a chance to get a scholarship."

"I'm sorry Dean" Dean just stormed out of the classroom and Cass got a brilliant idea.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!"

"What do you want Cass?" Dean got on the track and began to jog while Cass followed.

"I need your help."

"Seriously today? What?"

"I need you to de-D.U.F.F. me." That caused Dean to stop short.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll help you with your chemistry." Dean sighed. "Look I know its a lot to ask but there's this guy I like you've probably heard of him his name is Balthazar."

"C'mon you've got the easy part you could pass chem in your sleep. Me!? I have to de-D.U.F.F. you. And are you wearing pyjamas?"

"Wow I get it I'm this disgusting beast God, you know I can't believe I even bothered asking for your help." Cass threw his arms up in defeat and began waking the other way.

"Cass wait wait okay," Dean turned around and caught up to him, "listen I'm sorry okay I just don't know when to talk and when to keep my mouth shut but I'm sorry okay."

Cass crossed his arms "Yeah it's okay. So do you want to do this?"

"Okay." Cass uncrossed him arms and did an internal happy dance. "When can we start studying?"

"Uh I can scrounge up chem notes Tomorrow night and give them to you when I see you next."

"Okay we can start on that," Dean gestured to Cass while he was talking, "Sunday. Mall. 9:30."

"Could've been nicer than that."

"Sorry sorry I told you." Dean held up his hands in defence.

"Whatever." Dean began jogging again but Cass had to go home and pick an outfit. "Will there be a lot of walking or? Yeah okay just text me." Cass yelled after him before walking off the asphalt of the track.

"No I am not trying that on!"

"C'mon Cass please." Dean pleaded and held out the tank top again.

"No I mean how do you even know what I need." Cass crossed his arms defensively.

"You look like you weigh either five pounds or 190 because you wear to loose of shirts and 24/7 sweatpants." Cass stared at Dean slightly terrified. "I watch a lot of Project Runway what's up bitch. So would you try the damn tank top on?"

Cass glared slightly but snatched away the tank. "Fine." He walked into the dressing room and Dean sat on one of the mini sofas they have in front of them.

Cass walked out like a model and struck a pose. "How do I look?" Dean clapped.

"Like your having fun." Dean grabbed a few other outfits he had found and gave them to Cass. "Here try these on." Cass took the clothes and sashayed to the dressing rooms with Dean laughing the whole way there.

Next Cass came out wearing skinny jeans and a black v-neck. He strut out there and posed. "Thats it hold that pose." Cass tilted his head to see Dean using his phone to film this.

"Hey why your filming this!?"

"C'mon you look nice when your smiling you should really do it more often."

"If anyone see's this I will cut your dick off. Cut it right off."

"Whoa that's a little hostile I don't think we need that."

"Seriously." Cass walked back in to the dressing room this time coming out in a pair of ripped jeans and a black AC-DC shirt. He walked out and begin striking these random ass poses. With dean shouting stuff like yeah work it every so often. "Oh Balthazar I didn't know you'd be here!" Cass began talking to mannequin as though it was Balthazar. Cass kissed its cheek an then began to dance very badly. "Check out my moves." He said that more to Dean but someone else had been lurking and filming alongside Dean and she had gotten everything. She smirked and walked away.

"So here are my notes." Cass pulled a thick blue folder out of the backpack he had with and handed it to Dean. They had finished shopping and now they were going to go home.

"Thanks."

"Deeeeeeaaaan!" Deans head shot up at the sound of Lisa's voice.

"Can we run?"

"She's coming over." Cass answered just as nervous. Dean put on a fake smile and spun around.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Lisa continued as though Cass wasn't even there.

"Nothing your bitchy self should be concerned about."

"You know what I forgive you." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off giving Cass a evil look over her shoulder. Cass grabbed his backpack and left to the bus stop. When he got home he went to his room and layed out an outfit. Tomorrow he was going ask out Balthazar.

A/N: Hey guys second chapter up way sooner than thought please review. I forgot this last time I own nothing the story line is purely the creators of the D.U.F.F. I just added my own twist to a few spots. This chapter is really really long. All work and no reviews make me a dull person. Actually just a slow writer. For anyone who doesn't know GOT stands for Game Of Thrones.


	3. The Video

Chapter 3: The Video

Cass went to school the next day wearing his plaid shirt over a black short sleeve he had gotten yesterday. Everything was going great until someone forwarded Cass, Adam, and, Adams friend, Michael a link to a video. Adam and Michael watched it right away.

"Oh god." Michael put a hand on his chest and breathes out.

"I know. I would hate if it was me." Adam and Michael looked at each other.

"Forward it."

"Spam it." Adam and Michael immediately forwarded it to everyone in their phone. And when they got it they did the same and so on and so forth. Cass just stood in the middle of the hallway with a horrified expression as everyone received the video. The video. From when him and Dean went shopping. Someone had edited it. And now everyone had seen it. Laughter came from everywhere as Cass ran and hid in a bathroom stall. He had peace until two people walked in.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah I feel kinda bad."

"I feel worse for Balthazar."

"Oh yeah imagine being in his place." The boys left and Cass began to cry. He needed to talk to Dean. Now. He left the bathroom on a mission. He couldn't complete it until lunch but he had it. Meanwhile in the office Mr. Tran was showing the video to principal Chuck trying to find a way to remove the video.

"Maybe we could start taking phones again. Stop the spread."

"Yes yes good idea."

"We just- oh. Well then."

"What what. What is it?"

"The video its gone. Well that solves that problem."

"We should still take their phones."

"Okay." Mr. Tran shut the laptop he was using and Chuck went over to the PA system.

"Would everyone settle for an announcement. Please settle. We are starting a new rule today; all phones are to be turned in to the teacher at the beginning of the day and returned at the end. Your teacher will now collect them. That is all thank you."

"I have been waiting for this day my entire teaching slash coaching career." Mr. Crowley or coach Crowley walked around with a box taking phones. Then he got to Garth. "All of them Mr. Fitzgerald. Garth sighed and handed him two more. Mr. Crowley gave him a look and h coughed up three more. As he was walking away a buzzing came from Garth. "What is that?" Garth sighed and pulled a phone out of his sock and set it in the box. Mr. Crowley turned to the other side of the aisle.

"Oh I don't think he meant me." Lisa gave him a smile before sighing and setting her phone in he box. Mr. Crowley continued on an set the box on his desk.

Cass was majorly pissed by the time lunch came around. How could Dean do this to him!? He completely betrayed his trust! Lucifer walked by him, well shoulder checked him, "I just thought of something funny and now no ones going to know." People had been doing that all day. He didn't care. He walked right up to Deans table.

"What the hell Dean! Why would you do that!?" Dean wasn't given a chance to talk Garth stood up and pulled out a CPR dummy.

"Hey Cass I got you a new boyfriend." He then proceeded to kiss it. "Oh Balthazar!"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Cass stared at Dean and he just looked down. "Wow thanks." Cass took his tray and flipped the contents onto Dean and walked away.

"Cass. Seriously Garth?" Dean sighed.

Cass sat up in his room watching Netflix on his laptop. His dad wasn't home so he had his headphones unplugged. He couldn't believe Dean did this to him. His thought were cut off by someone knocking on the door. Cass sighed and paused his episode. He got up off the bed and walked downstairs to answer the door. He pulled it open and nearly slammed it back shut right away. "What do you want Dean?"

"Listen I know you have no reason to believe me but I did not post that video. I don't know how to post a video. Its not even the angel from where I was sitting."

"Dean you know what it's fine."

"Really cause I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Dean its ok."

"Are you sure." Cass chuckled slightly.

"Dean seriously. Hey I want to show you something." Cass slipped on his crocs and walked away. "C'mon."

Cass walked through the woods with Dean following. "Its just up here I used to come with Emmanuel all the time." Cass walked up to a giant rock. "Here we go Think Rock. Emmanuel would always make a beeline for this rock and we would just sit."

"I almost forgot about him. How is he?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask my mom."

"That's right your mom got him in the divorce." Cass sat down on the rock and Dean sat next to him.

"Yup my dad wanted me, mom wanted the dog." Cass chuckled softly. They both Sat in silence for a bit listening to the forest sounds. They both slowly looked up at each other. Dean began to lean in and Cass did the same. All of the sudden they were kissing. "Whoa." Cass broke the kiss.

"Oh God sorry about that I don't know. I was actually making sure in case you know you hadn't kssed someone in a while."

"Yeah okay that makes sense. You are a horrible kisser. You had your tounge so far down my throat I could feel it coming out my ass."

"Well how do you kiss someone good?"

"Okay so you slowly lean in and look into their eyes. Slower. There we go now." They were almost kissing when Cass leaned forward and licked the side of his face.

"Aww c'mon seriously." Dean wiped the side of his face and Cass stood up.

"Yup. Now let's go." He started walking away and Dean got up and followed.

You know how they say the trees have eyes? Well the bushes have bitches with video cameras.

"Cass! There you are!" Cass sighed and shut his locker this was going to be fun.

"Yes the video was hilarious eat a dick." He turned to see Mr. Tran standing there.

"I just had a bagel so."

"Oh God I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. I was just wondering how your article was coming along?"

Cass's eyes widened "Uh its going great!" he hadn't even started.

"Really?"

"Yup is that all?"

"Yeah. You got a bitch approaching."

"Thanks." Cass turned around. "Hi Lisa what do you want?"

Lisa walked up and pulled out her phone. "Well I got this video I wanted to show you." She showed me a video she had received. Of Cass and Dean. Kissing.

"Listen- "

"No you listen. I'm happy for you that you got a pity make out session with my ex-boyfriend but were getting back together so stop trying to get him."

"Does Dean know that."

"He will." She sneered and walked away.

Cass sighed it was going to be a long day.

He stopped short a few feet in front of him was Balthazar. He walked right up to him. "Hi."

"Oh Hello Cass. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?"

Balthazar smiled. "Yeah I'd like that. I'll text you my address. See ya."

"Bye." Cass smiled and walked away.

"Hey Cass." Dean was sitting on his front steps and when Cass showed up he jumped up and walked over. "Guess who passed his chem quiz!"

"Wow great job! B plus! Awesome." Cass started to walk away.

"See you later."

"See ya." Cass walked inside and went up to his room. He flopped down on his bed and sighed.

"Hey Michael is Dean still in there?" Michael left the locker room.

"Yeah." He walked away before Cass could say anything else. He couldn't go in the locker rooms were restricted to team members only. What the hell Cass walked in and past several guy in underwear one of them being Garth.

"Cass what is this?" Cass looked at him.

"Hmm it looks like a penis but smaller." He walked away and found Dean. "There you are. Guess what!?"

"What?"

"I asked Balthazar out yesterday and he said yes!"

"Nice!"

"I need your help."

"Why?"

Cass tried to talk but kept laughing cause Dean was making his pecks dance. "Stop that seriously I need help. I've never been on a date before!"

"Okay okay." Dean began to write on the board. "So you wanna go someplace nice but not to nice. Like Dave and Busters."

"The place with the claw?"

"Yes the place with the claw. Now you don't want a table no ones going to be making out three feet away. Lighting. Don't get a booth with a lot of light. Less light more touching. Now if he's trying to impress you he'll list stuff he's good at and he'll lean in that means he wants a kiss! Now you have to let him make the first move. Okay."

"Okay. Booth. Dim lighting. He makes first move. Got it. Is that it?"

"Yes and be yourself." Cass stood up and high fived him. "Good luck my young padawan."

A/N: Hi I hoped you like this chapter I want to thank lovely21 for reviewing and encourage reviews it helps me write. Again I would like to say I own nothing.


	4. The Date

Chapter Four: The date.

Cass could barely contain his excitement. He had picked out a simple black V-neck and a pair of jeans. He knocked on Balthazar's door.

"Hey Cass." Strange he almost sounded surprised.

"Hi. I was thinking we could go to Dave and Busters tonight."

"The place with the claw?"

"Yeah."

"Well actually I made sushi."

"Oh ok that's sounds nice." Cass was freaking out he was only prepared for Dave and Busters. Balthazar stepped aside to let Cass in. Cass smiled and walked in. Balthazar led him to a dining room.

"Here we are. I'm going to go get the food."

"Okay." Cass walked over to the table. Oh no they were sitting across from each other. What did Dean say? No ones making out three feet apart. He quickly began to move his stuff over. He knocked over a glass. Balthazar poked his head back in. "You know I felt a draft so I just moved over."

"Yeah okay I'll shut off the air later." He smiled and disappeared again. Cass went over to the light switch. Okay low lights he shut off three of them and Balthazar apparently noticed.

"What happened in here?"

"I don't know the lights just went out."

"Okay I'll go fix that at the fuse box."

"Okay." Balthazar walked out Cass swore inwardly and turned the lights back on.

"Hey!"

"Yeah would you look at that." Balthazar walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of sushi. They sat down and began eating. Balthazar started a story about the newest song he wrote.

"I could play it for you later if you like." He was trying to impress.

"Yeah that would be nice."

Later turned out to be directly after dinner. Outside. On his front steps. They sat down and Balthazar sang a little song very short and the ending didn't ryhme. But Cass listened. "That was really good."

"Yeah? You think your friends would like it?"

"Well I don't really keep in touch anymore." Cass couldn't really focus. He was leaning in Balthazar was leaning in.

"So you don't know if Gabe is single." Cass reared back.

"Oh hell no. You are not. You are!" Cass sprang up. Balthazar did the same. "Your duffing me! Oh my God your duffing me!"

"Cass-"

"No I don't even want to look at you. He started to walk away.

"Well I'm sorry when you said we I assumed they'd be here." Cass stopped and turned around.

"I can't believe you." He turned around and walked away.

Cass stood at his door calling Dean he had just got back and needed someone to talk to. Cass sighed as he got his voicemail again. "Hey Dean I'm going to think rock. Balthazar was duffing me the whole time. I really need to talk to you so be there soon." He ended the call and walked away.

Cass trudged through the woods in silence. He was close enough he could see think rock. Wait there was people there kissing! He looked closer. Oh my God. Dean was there with Lisa making out. Cass's heart fell go his boots. A tear slipped down his face as he walked away. When he was far enough he tore through the woods.

Cass sat in his room with the drapes shut and Doctor Who on. Through someone's screams he heard someone knock on the door. He knew his dad wasn't home so he sighed and got off the bed. He walked downstairs and opened the door. This could only end bad. Everyone who would consider talking to him he or them was pissed off so someone was going to bed pissed. He opened the door to reveal Dean. "What."

"Hey I just got your messages can I come in?"

"No."

"What why?"

"I saw you Dean with Lisa at think rock!"

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't know if was that big of a deal."

"Well dean it is. So just go."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because it was my place Dean! It wasn't just some rock to me! And now you've ruined it so just go!"

"Fine." Dean walked away looking like a kicked puppy and Cass slammed his door. He walked up to his room and flopped down on his bed. That's how he fell asleep. Right there on the top of his covers.

"Oh my God Cass baby we're so sorry! We we're being so insensitive." Cass had gotten to school and was immediately wrapped up in a Charlie hug.

"Yeah. We shouldn't have been so harsh."

"Its okay. Guys I'm sorry to." Gabriel playfully punched my shoulder.

"So we cool then?"

"Yeah Gabe we're cool."

"Okay good because we want to take you to prom."

"Charlie you guys have dates I don't."

"Then we'll ditch them."

"Gabe I can't let you guys do that."

"Yes you can and you will."

"C'mon guys."

"No your doing it."

"Fine." The two high fives behind my back. "I don't have anything to wear. But I've got an idea."

Later at Cass's house they were sewing and stitching and sizing Cass. He had a fantastic idea. He stared for awhile once they were done.

"This is definitely my best work." Cass elbowed Gabe in the stomach.

"It is beautiful though isn't it."

"Yeah."

Cass walked into prom with Gabe and Charlie following.

Charlie was wearing a peach sequined dress and mauve high heels.

Gabriel was wearing a form fitting tux black with black dress shoes and a white dress shirt.

Cass was wearing a black tux with plaid added on lapels and a bright blue dress shirt he wore black dress shoes as well but he looked great. He immediately noticed Dean staring at him. Balthazar got there first.

"Hey Cass listen-" Cass just walked by him and up to Dean.

"Hi."

"Hi. Listen I'm sorry about what I did. I wish I could take it back."

"Its okay Dean. I'm not mad anymore."

"You again! Stay away from my boyfriend you D.U.F.F.!"

"Lisa-"

"Its okay Dean. Yes Lisa I am a D.U.F.F. but so are you. There is always going to be someone who's prettier or more talented or skinnier than you. Everyone is one. And frankly I don't care if you call me one. Because high school is temporary. These stupid labels you put on everything don't matter. And I'm not going to let mine define me. Only I can do that. Now you should probably go because they're announcing king and queen soon and this is what you've been waiting for your whole life."

"This is not-"

"We will now be announcing king and queen!" Lisa squealed and dragged Dean away. Cass just smiled.

"And this year's prom Queen is. LISA BREADON!" She basically sprinted onstage. "And joining our queen. This year's prom King is. DEAN WINCHESTER!" Cass clapped and Dean looked through the crowd at him.

"Dean, honey, are you going to join me?" Cass made a motion for him to go onstage.

"No I'm going to get the guy." He walked through the crowd to Cass put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

"Dean."

"I love you to Cass." He pulled him in again. "You want to go somewhere more private?" Cass could only nod. He dragged Dean away and to the newspaper HQ. They immediately began kissing again.

"Wait wait I have to do something for newspaper." Cass turned around and walked to a computer. He pulled up word doc and began typing.

"Now?" Cass just nodded. Dean walked up to him and began kissng his neck.

"Okay you know what I can finish this later."

Mr. Tran pulled up his inbox. He had a message from Cass. He opened it.

 _"What does prom mean to me? Well I have to tell you a story to tell you that. It goes something like this: "C'mon Cass everyone is going. It's just one party."_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I still own nothing and will now be able to focus more attention on my other fics. This was a lot of fun to write and I'm sorry if you think I butchered the story.


End file.
